


Late Night Talk

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [19]
Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: TW : Suicide mentioned





	Late Night Talk

Alex sat on the roof of the mansion, looking up into the sky.

It was a quiet and peaceful night, but her thoughts wouldn’t allow her to rest.

The girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

She mustn’t think of him … It has been months since she had managed to escape Yuen …

So why did her mind so stubbornly refuse to shut off for sleep to come?

She sighed and opened her eyes to study the sky again.

It what then when she heard a familiar a voice in her mind.

>Can’t you sleep?<

The Draculina shook her head.

“No.“, she replied quietly.

The girl seemed to nod sympathetically.

>I see …<, she replied, obviously hesitating.

Alex smiled a bit. She could imagine that the girl was trying to find nice words to cheer her up and the Draculina already appreciated the effort.

“It’s okay. Im fine.“, she assured the girl.

>Youre’ not.<, she declared and Alex knew she was right.

So she nodded.

“Im sorry … I didn’t mean to worry you.“, she said. “It’s just …“

>You’re thinking about that man, aren’t you?<

The Draculina nodded again. “Among other things.”, she admitted.

She was thinking about Yuen and his men. About the torture she had to endure in the months she had been held captive.

She had been helpless… unable to escape … She would have done literally anything but to submit to the Yokai, like he desired.

She just had wanted to escape him for she knew she was powerless against him …

The girl in her mind hesitated again. 

>Have you ever considered… killing yourself?<, she asked very slowly.

The topic shouldn’t surprise Alex as much as it did, since the girl had choose this path as her last resort and ended her life with her own hands.

They never had talked about it and it surprised Alex, that they did now.

The Draculina simply nodded.

“Of course I have.”, she replied. “But it is simply a matter of facts that I can’t.”

She blinked as her eyes lost focus.

Only a man can truly hope to kill a monster, her Master had said and sometimes his word still lingered in her mind.

At that time Yuen didn’t intend to kill her, but she wished he had. 

Would he have been able to kill her for good, proving her Master’s word wrong?

The brown haired girl took another deep breath.

Her body was that of a different creature, strong and undying.

Her blood carried many secrets of both life and death.

And her head was filled with secret knowledge many had tried to obtain, information others would not hesitate to kill for.

And sometimes she wished it wasn’t like that.

She carried the burden with pride, but she didn’t want her loved ones to suffer because of it.

“There’s no way to erase the secrets in my heads…”, she mumbled, drawing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. 

“I wish to keep the ones I love save and my body and powers untouched and unused … but I cant …”

She lifted her gaze to the stars again and silence filled her head again.

>Sorry I asked …<, the girl apologised after a smile.

Alex smiled softly. “Its fine.”, she replied.

Surely the girl had to listen to her thoughts for some time and just wanted to keep her company. And she was grateful for that.

The girl seemed to manage a smile, before her presence faded and finally disappeared.

Alex took another deep breath and went back to studying the twinkling stars.


End file.
